Steel Bullet
by Another Bystander
Summary: If he had known that the ace sniper he has taken away from a fallen crew was not a man, but a woman, then Killer would've let her sink as well. Raised as a lad, Killer believed that she will never be a true woman. She is trying her best to show Killer and Kid, that she is a powerful warrior, and not a copy of a woman that tainted their past. Killer x Oc.
1. A Boy

_Hello there! Welcome to a Killer x Oc Story! I decided to write my love and affection about Killer because he doesn't get enough affection like his Captain does, which kinda suck. I also ASSURE you that this is a Killer x Female Oc story, okay?_

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to the Almighty Eiichiro Oda, I'm just his lowly humbled fan._

__**Warning: **This story is not beta-ed other than me, and I'm a shit beta-er, so you've been warned. English is also not my native tongue so don't be a grammar and spelling nazis and attack me with your dictionaries. __

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

It was a nice day on the _Lighting Annie_, where crewmen's rushing footsteps could be heard even below deck. The constant rhythm seems like a lullaby to Captain Stede's ears as he was just about to drift off, until…

BANG!

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" A shipmate roared, and before Captain Stede could even get up, his men has charged to fight off the sudden ambush. He quickly went up the deck thinking to himself what kind of mindless fool would want to pick a fight with the great Captain Stede, until his eyes landed on a distinctive red hair, shape resemble a hot bonfire in a cold night on shore.

Eustass Kid.

This was not good; no doubt that man is still merely a rookie, compare to Stede himself who has sailed as a pirate Captain for 20 years before Eustass were even born. But even so, there's something in the pit of Stede's stomach – maybe instinct that tells Stede to get out of here quickly, before it's too late.

"Men! Set sail! We are escaping!" Stede's voice roared. A young man hurriedly ran to Stedes's side with a flintlock pistol in his hand with a worried expression on his face.

"Cap'n, they boarded Lightning Annie!" The boy gasped and shot an enemy nearby – a clean headshot.

"Damn it!" Stede scowled, unsheathe his cutlass and turned to face the young boy.

"Stay with me, Calico, stay near me, lad!" The young boy nodded quickly and followed his Captain's side. Calico tightened his grip on the fair weight pistol. The best he could do is to kill as many intruders as he can, and maybe pray to Oda that his crew will get out of this alive.

Cries from the wounded filled his ears. Smoke from the canons triggered tears to his eyes as it took away his vision and blurred his surroundings. He tried to wipe them away with his bicep, but he was too scared to be off guard and decided to blink them away.

As he was fighting off enemies, he caught a glimpse of pieces of metal flying above him. What _was _that? Calico thought, must be some kind of strange devil fruit- Oh no! The enemy has devil's power!

He have seen just how terrifying devil fruit powers are, not on Lighting Annie, no, but on others ships. Devil fruits are rare, and to Stede Pirate's lack of luck, they have never come across one. Calico thought they were pretty stupid anyway, those fruits users. Surrounded by salty water and their weakness is the sea itself! The sound of clanking metal broke Calico's thought, he felt a blow on the back of his head and the abyss was filling his vision. The last thing he heard was Stede's raspy voice shouted for his name before a muffled scream and a threatening laugh blended in the air.

/

When Calico woke up, he was on a ship's deck, but not _Lightning Annie_. He also noticed he was tied up as well, wrists and ankles bounded tightly together. He looked around to see a massive throne, and in it was the Captain of the pirate ship that attacked _Lighting Annie_. His hair was fiery red, angry, un-ruling and wild. It frightened but also drawn Calico in and he found himself staring at the man's hair.

"You want to die, boy?" The sudden threat made Calico jumped in both surprise and fear, the red haired Captain was staring at him with malicious amber eyes and his mouth curled into a sneer. Calico shook his head violently. _Not by you. _

"Then stop fucking staring at me!" Calico gulped, he merely nodded. Boy, that man is scary.

"Killer, why the fuck did you insist keeping this fuck head alive? He can't even speak!" The captain slumped back in his throne and groaned painfully. Killer, the man in an odd mask of white and blue with plenty of holes in them, wore a black with white polka dots shirt revealing his toned body, a pair of blue slacks and have golden mane just as wild as his captain's hair shook his head as a sign of defeat.

"I saw his skills, he's a valuable pawn for our crew. We should recruit him." Killer's voice was calm and soothing to Calico's ears, and his praise made his ears and cheeks go slightly red. "And don't exaggerate, the boy is probably scared of you."

"Che. What kind of skills does this coward have anyway? Fleeing?" Kid rolled his eyes and Killer sighed.

"Sharpshooting," The blond man corrected. "He's a pretty good sniper and we are lacking one." Killer's head turned slightly to Kid. Even with his mask on, Kid knows that Killer have the expecting look on his face.

"Fine. But if I find him irritating, I'm killing him." Kid breathes in and made a disgusted face. "You're responsible for his hygiene as well, god, does the kid bath?"

/

Calico was release out of his bounds and is currently following Killer. Taken slightly offense that Kid showed disgust to his personal hygiene, Calico managed to fight back the urge to roll his eyes because he knows that Kid will not hesitate to pop them out. _I mean pirates only bath a few times a year right? Who knew Red haired Captain is so clean._

As if Killer could hear his thoughts, he made a grunt.

"Kid never washes his coat, but we aren't allowed to tell him off." Startled, Calico kept his eyes fixed on the ground and didn't respond.

"You don't have to be afraid of me like you are with Kid, and besides, you'll get used to it." Killer said as he opened the door to the bathroom and pointed Calico in the ready warmed water filled bathtub.

"Now strip off that Stede's Jolly Roger shirt, you're one of the Kid Pirates now." Calico then clenched a fistful of his shirt and looked down. Where was Captain Stede? He felt pang in his heart and his eyes went hot. No, he would not cry like a baby. He is a man.

"Kid sliced his head off, we sent him to Davy Jones's locker." Killer said impatiently. Calico decided it was time to move on, as he did not want to die just yet, but there was another problem.

"Please leave then, I can handle this on my own." His own voice was shaky. Calico didn't know if it was because of Stede's cruel death or if he was really a coward, he sounded pathetic and weak.

"No. I must be here to make sure you don't try anything." Killer insisted harshly. Calico felt glares under that mask. "You better do as I say boy, before I manhandle you myself."

"I can't take off my clothes if you're here!"

"Now." Killer growled made Calico's leg wobble like noodles, but he stood there.

"I won't take off my clothes! Not after what Stede told me!" This caught Killer off guard, feeling the sense of curiosity, he decided to listen to what the boy had to say.

"What did Stede tell you?" Calico gulped and looked at Killer's mask.

"I can't 'cause every scoundrel aboard would want to stick his poker in me."

Killer couldn't believe his ears. "His _what?"_

Calico eyes widen then made a flail movement with his hands, gesturing at where Killer's manhood should be. "You know - your poker, your Jr. 's."

"For fuck's sake! I know what you mean you bastard! No one does that!" But Killer saw the fear in Calico's eyes and sighed. "Fine! Whatever, but you have 5 minutes to get be clean and meet Kid, I'll get the clothes." And Killer left. Calico breathed out a sigh of relief, undressed and sank in the water with great pleasure.

Not even 2 minutes after, a bang on the door and angry voices of men shouting Calico to get out. Startled, Calico leaped out of the bathtub, and search for the large strip of dirtied cloth.

"How long do you want to be in there newbie? Bath's time is over!" An angry voice shouted and more bangs on the door were made.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Calico cursed over and over again as he furiously threw his old shirt over his head and pulled his pants up – but they were too small to fit his bum over in one shot. Then Calico heard Killer's voice, shouting everyone to get out of the way. Not even time to put his hands through the sleeves, the door flung wide open, and there was Killer, standing before him. Calico wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice. Killer beat him to it anyway.

"What the-" The surprise in his voice caught the rest of the men's attention, but before they could peek in Killer told them to fuck off. He then turned back to the speechless Calico.

"You're a girl?"

* * *

><p><em>Incase you're wondering, Calico is from Calico Jack - A real English Pirate in the 16th17th century. I chose this because it's nice. Also, in this story, I will TRY to use many Pirate dialect and I will explain before chapter. (There's no point reading if you don't understand it!)_

_Poker - Penis._

_Boarded (on Lighting Annie) - A plank that is used to get across to another ship. _

_"Sent him to Davy Jones's locker" - Killed him. _

_Pirates don't shower often, but in One Piece, they do._


	2. Bitter Taste

_To ChibiNekoChWaN, KitChi, Mikila94 and Neko-chichi, thanks for the reviews. I also thank people the alert as well! I'm glad fanfictioners enjoy Killer love :3  
>I was wondering if you guys mind Kid instead of 'Kidd' - On One Piece Wiki they said that Oda stated it to be 'Kid' but here on fanfiction prefers 'Kidd' so if you want me to change then I'll be more than happy too. <em>

**Warning: **This story is not beta-ed other than me, and I'm a shit beta-er, so you've been warned. English is also not my native tongue so don't be a grammar and spelling nazis and attack me with your dictionaries.

_Ye - you _

_Wench - girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

Calico clenched the piece of cloth tightly; it wasn't the only thing that covered her naked body to the man in front of her right now as there was a t-shirt around her neck and half pulled pants that wouldn't budge any further up the curves, she looked like a fool. Calico slowly nodded to his question.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Killer fought back the urge to trail his eyes a little further down south…he had his mask on, but he would not shame himself to lust. He was a respectable pirate who does no such shameless thing.

"I…Stede said- never mind, boss." Calico casted her eyes down and mumbled quietly. She then felt a little shove that put her off balanced and fell on the ground, leaving quite an erotic sight for any men.

"Get dressed quickly, I'll be waiting outside." Killer said coldly and slammed the door shut. "And you lot, get back to work!"

"But-but this is our brea- Ah, sorry Killer, we'll get back to work now." Calico could hear one of the men sighed and their footsteps slowly faded.

Calico casted her eyes down the fresh clothes that was shoved to her and groaned. _They better fit._

/

Killer dreaded to see Kid, but he knew he had to do it. The wench is behind him, not knowing her fate yet, but Killer was sure that Kid won't let her live.

"Boss Killer, is there something wrong?" Calico asked. Killer turned to see her feminine face and a glimpse of her body where the loose Kid's Jolly Roger shirt clings to her curves and cringed at the thought that he didn't noticed earlier. Now it's just more jobs and headache for him.

"I have to tell Kid that you're a girl." Killer replied shortly. Calico didn't say any further and silently followed the first mate of the Kid Pirates. The mild breeze hit her softly and she looked up at the blue sky to see the warm sun shining down her rough and tanned skin, similar to Killer's. _What a nice day._ She thought.

"Kid, we have to talk." Killer's voice got both Kid and Calico's attention as Kid merely looked at Killer with uninterested eyes while Calico stared at Killer with very interested eyes.

"What?" Kid asked. There was a short, uneasy silence that made Kid curious. He couldn't tell Killer's facial expression but he could see the tenseness in Killer's hard body.

"Lad's a wench." Killer replied shortly. It took Kid a few moments to let those three words sink in his (thick) brain as his emotion changed drastically from bored to furiously outraged. Too bad this was directly aimed at Calico who was about to shit her pants.

"GET THAT WENCH OFF MY FUCKING SHIP THIS INSTANT!" Kid roared which turned Calico's feminine legs into instant ramen. Killer rubbed his metal mask into his temple. Yes, there it is, the temper.

"Kid, I think it's-" Killer was cut off by Kid's seething words.

"I will not let any wench in my ship, Killer." Killer sighed and turned to the girl who looked like she could barely stand any longer. He went to grab her arm but Calico moved an inch away subconsciously. Killer stopped and stared at her under his mask and went to grab her arm again. But same as the first time, she moved away.

"Wench…" Killer growled. "Don't make me get my blades out." Calico slowly backed away and looked around for any form of escape.

_This is a nightmare!_ Calico thought as she saw Killer whipping his pair of sickles out. Finally, she knew Roger had spared her when she saw a glimpse of her flintlock riffle up in the look out section and hurriedly climbed up the rope stairs. She grabbed the old riffle, slightly nostalgic. It felt familiar in Calico's hands as if it was some kind of recognition, the same recognition when Stede handed her that riffle to practice.

_Let's see if ye father's skills has been passed on. _

Calico steadied herself and aimed at Kid who was below watching.

"Boss Killer, I will kill Captain Kid if you move." She said determinedly but slightly shaking. Killer growled and jumped up on the look out where Calico stood with his blade's ready to slice Calico's head off. But while he was in mid air, Calico's riffle rumbled into the calm air and Killer landed a meter away from Calico, turning his head at Kid with panic in his heart. The ship was silent but soon broke off by Kid's roaring laughter. Calico's eyes widen, the bullet she just shot was centimeters away from Kid's heart, floating in mid air and then lifelessly fell on his lap.

"Wench, you have some nerves...Killer." Kid's sick grinned made Calico's palms sweaty. On intuition, she spun around quickly, aimed at Killer and pulled the trigger. Killer deflected the bullet with his blades and slowly took steps toward Calico who dropped the riffle and fell on her ass in fear.

"Any last wish, wench?" Killer's anger seeped through his voice as his blades shined brightly under the gaze of the merciless sun.

"I don't want to die." Calico breathlessly said, her eyes pleading him, her limbs shaking uncontrollably. All and all, she was just a girl. Killer raised his arm with every intention of sinking his blade into her neck when an impact rocked Kid's Ship. _Oda?_

"Damn it! Master Kid, it's that wussie Marine guy we defeated 3 days ago again!" A zombie man with blue hair said. Kid smirked the evilest smirk as though he completely forgot about Calico and stood up from his throne.

"This time, we make sure we kill that pest."

The Kid's pirates swarmed on the marine ship like bees. Killer already left Calico to be next to Kid as the Marines jumped on Kid's ship. A distinctive man with purple hair in tuxedo stood out the most and pointed his two cutlasses at Kid.  
>"EUSTASS KID! I WILL AVENGE FOR MY ISLAND YOU BASTARD!" The Marine Captain with purple hair shouted and jumped from his ship towards Kid with two cutlasses in both of his hands, waving them furiously as he made strange, loud noises. Calico watched Kid lazily dodged the wrath of the blades and Killer immobilizing him with ease. Kid exchanged a few orders to Killer then went off to torture more marine pest as Killer tied the awkward Captain up. Calico's eyes widen as she saw a marine man with a riffle, aiming at Killer's head and grabbed her own riffle next to her and jump down the look out bay into the messy battle.<p>

BANG!

Killer looked up at Calico whose riffle's hole had smoke fuming out; he then looked behind him to see a marine with a riffle dead on the ground.

"…" Calico cursed her damn instinct to hell, then even lower than hell if she could. She could feel 'Massacre Man's intense stare behind that ridiculous mask of his but she bid her luck and hoped. "I'll see what I can do when this pathetic fight is over." Calico never thought that a monotone voice could relieve her stress this much, let out a sigh and proceed on helping The Kid Pirates.

/

"Set the Marine Ship on fire." Killer ordered and soon, the ship ignite into a beautiful giant fire.

"This time, I won't let you live." Kid snarled at the marine Captain who was on his knees begging for forgiveness. Calico stared with her mouth wide open as thousands of metal shards in the air aiming at the marine Captain. _Oh dear Roger…! _Somewhere in Heaven, Gol D. Roger sneezed and blew his pair of 8's away. Jesus sneered.

"Amateur."

And then Chuck Norris came along, it was awkward.

_Anyway._

"No! N-" It was a horrible scene, blood everywhere, thousands metal shards all over the queer marine captain - no one could even identify him anymore. The purple hair captain fell on the ground lifelessly as The Kid Pirates cheered their captain who had a smug grin on his face and turned to Calico.

"You're next."

"This wench saved my life, Kid." Killer said before the fiery Captain could make preparations. Eustass Kid stared Calico, she felt his gaze burning into her soul and slowly ripping it apart with every second. The redhead Captain seems to be more irritated by her large, scared eyes, turned and glared at Killer.

"Her skills are quite formidable, Captain…Despite the fact that she is a wench." One of the crew mate said, his tone turned cold at 'girl'. _It seems like every Pirates hates women, then why would they want to poke me with the- _Calico's confused thoughts were interrupted by a childish argument between Kid and his first mate.

"When we find a better sniper, you can get rid of her." And everyone knew that Killer had won the battle.

"FINE! But if she dare to threaten me again, I'll kill her. If that bitch annoys me, I'll kill her. If she's useless, I'll kill her. If she doesn't adapt to my fucking crew, I'll kill her. If she does anything stupid, I'll kill her. If she's crippled, I'll kill her. If ti-"

"Why don't you tell her that?" Killer interrupted Kid's bitching, annoyed as Captain cleared his throat and turned to face Calico. His deep threatening gaze pierced her again. _Stop doing that! _

"Wench, if you dare to threaten me again, I'll kill you. If you annoy me, I'll kill you. If you're useless, I'll kill you. If you don't adapt-"

"Just stay away from The Captain for now, unless you want to die." Killer interrupted again, giving Calico the short version of Kid's ranting. She nodded.

"Come with me." Was all Killer said before he left the bloody deck and back to the cabins. Calico dared herself to glance ever so slightly at her new Captain, who was not impressed at all and ran quickly towards the blond haired man.

"YOU BASTARDS BETTER CLEAN THIS DECK GOOD OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF! YOU HEAR ME?" Kid barked at his men.

"Aye, aye Captain!" The rest of the crew saluted and scrambled away to clean off dead bodies of marines and threw them all into the sea.

/

"This is your room." Killer slammed the old door open, revealing disturbed dust floating aimlessly in the glint of light and Calico frowned. Her new room was extremely cozy, fitted one bed that looked awfully old and a half demented closet that could barely stand any longer. She chose to bow slightly.

"What is your name?"

"Calico, boss." She uttered quietly.

"_Full _name." Killer barely hissed, but the annoyance was definitely there.

"Jones Calico, boss."

"Stop with this 'boss' nonsense, you're getting on my nerves." But that wasn't the only reason why she was getting on his nerves. This girl…Killer forced himself to calm, but…_She dared to raise a gun at Kid and me…She's not so timid after all._

"Right…Sir?" The temperature in her cozy room declined furiously and Calico gulped. "S-sorry."

"Calico," Killer growled. "Next time you point a gun at Kid or I, I will deal with you without hesitation. You just got lucky this time."

"I panicked when Captain Kid said I was going to die…I was merely protecting my life."

"Your life is ours now." Killer said harshly before he started walking away. "The Pirate Recruitment Ceremony will begin tonight. Tomorrow, I will take you to our previous Ship Sniper's room and see if there are any guns you like. Also stay away from the lower crewmen, they will most likely…" Calico narrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. "Just stay away from them for now and be useful to the main crew."

When the blond first mate disappeared, Calico plop herself on the old bed. She remembered how the marine ship collapsed down, a faint smell of charcoal found it's way into her nose, the fire crackling - it seems like a hoarse cry to her. _Did this happened to Lightning Annie? _She never thought that she would miss an inanimate object. Then there was Stede, the man that was the closest to a father to her. Would he be proud that she's probably the only Stede Pirates survival? Would he be proud that she swallowed her pride and followed a man that took everything away from her in one day? Calico let out a strange bitter laugh, unfitting for her character. Stede is probably cursing her while he is tortured in the pit of hell this very moment.

_It's time to move on, Calico. Hell isn't real. _The back of her head reassured.

She shrugged, left her room and walked up to the deck to keep herself occupy.

_My loyalty has shifted to Eustass Kid…and 'Massacre Man' Killer. _


	3. Doctor

_Hello, hello, hello! Wow! it has been a year since we last met- _

_*readers throw grenades and rocks at Bystander  
>okay, okay, I'm really sorry that I have abandoned this story for a year. All of my inspiration to write went POOF! and it was gone. I didn't have any motivation what-so-ever, I am REALLY SORRY! But hey! I have chapter three for you and you have no idea how much I love you guys, thankyou for being amazing and putting up with my hiatus crap! My writing style has slighty changed over the course of growing up, if you guys don't like it, ohmygod I am so sorry I'm a shit writer. :'( <em>

_Thankyou to everyone for the reviews, you guys are what made me come back and say 'Suck it up Bystander you lazy bastard!' _

_please enjoy chapter three! _

__**Warning: **This story is not beta-ed other than me, and I'm a shit beta-er, so you've been warned. English is also not my native tongue so don't be a grammar and spelling nazis and attack me with your dictionaries.__

_Landlubber -_****_what pirates call those big fat guys who are slow. _

_Powder Monkey - Sniper/sharpshooter's assistant. _

* * *

><p>Calico sat on the railing of the ship, staring into the distance mindlessly. It was dark, too dark to really see anything and the ceremony was about to start. She's dreading for it, because she couldn't completely say goodbye to the Stede's Pirates. Her Stede's Pirates shirt in her hands, Calico cleared her mind and threw it into the sea. That was it.<p>

"Calico, the ceremony."

She turned to see Killer and nodded. Then she hopped off the railing and followed him in.

"Do you think I'll fit in as a Kidd's Pirates?" Calico asked, hoping for some reassurance.

"No."

/

Calico was certainly not happy. Since she was the newbie other members ordered her to do petty jobs such as doing their jobs for them, bringing them rum, and becoming their personal messenger.

_I swear one more favor and I will kill all the scoundrels on this ship. _She thought darkly. Her shoulders were hurting and her feet was blistered and bruised. Oh how she wish she could have it eas-

"Oi wench! Get me some more wat'r so ay can clean this deck!"

"GET IT YOURSELF YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Calico shouted angrily. It felt pretty good, until the big guy stood up and glared down Calico.

"Heh, ye just a powder monkey, an' ye dare to screech at me wench?" Well, she had it, so what if this is the Kidd's Pirates? She did what she'd normally do in situations like this. In a swift motion Calico grabbed her pistol that rested between her lower back and her pants and pointed at the big guy's head. She glared at him.

"I'm not a powder monkey. Do you see any other sniper here? No. I'm THE sniper, and you better treat me like one, Landlubber." She spat. Calico was certainly not weak, and its not her nature to tolerate being treated like crap from a lower crewmen. The 'landlubber' laughed darkly.

"You Bitch!" he swung the broom brush at her with immense strength, but it was lack of speed and Calico dodged swiftly. She pulled the trigger. BANG!

The whole deck was watching the whole time. They watched the big guy stopped and slowly fall down. He made a large thud.

"Is he dead?" A lower crewman whispered.

"Ye, he's gone."

"Don't you dare treat me like some useless wench! I'm a sniper, and you scoundrels better remember that!" She bawled.

"Well, well, well. The little flower finally showed her true self. Very manly I see, but then again you were a man all of your life weren't you?" A sarcastic voice blared. There stood a man in his 20's. His frame bony and his face looked sickly and skull like. He has a wilted orange Mohawk and wore a pair of black shades. Calico recognized him. He was one of the main crew, the doctor.

"I was standing up for myself, Doctor."

"Come, if Killer sees this he'll get mad." The doctor replied.

"See what?" Calico and The doctor spun around and saw the first mate standing there with his arm crossed.

"Uh…nothing." Calico said quietly and stood in front of the dead body so Killer can't see.

"Move."

Calico swallowed and looked at the bony, sarcastic doctor for help.

"Killer you don't look too well, why don't you take a break?" The doctor suggested. Killer's head turned to the doctor.

"What did you two do Osborne?" He demanded threateningly.

"She did it! She did it! She killed one of the lower crewman!" Osborne panicked and pointed accusingly at Calico who looked at Killer in horror.

"Killer-san I-I can explain!"

Killer turned to Calico and then turned around and starts walking away.

"Come with me Calico."

Osborne looked at Calico sympathetically.

"Sorry darl-"

"Save it!"

/

Killer opened a rusty door and motioned Calico to enter, so she did. Her eyes widen as she saw what was in the room. Everywhere was ammos, different type of guns, rifles and whatnot and everything a Sniper needed. Calico looked around the room and her eyes immediately landed on a particular flintlock rifle.

"You can stay here and get yourself organized. We're boarding Silver Island soon, to take care of some business with our friend." Killer simply said. Calico turned around to face Killer.

"You're not gonna punish me for killing a crew member?" She asked. "He was ordering me around and I attacked him, but it wasn't my fault, well, it was but he-"

"No. It proves to me I didn't make the wrong decision." Killer cut Calico's rambling. She breathes out a sigh and smiled.

"I'm strong. I promise you, just don't kill me." Killer's head turned to the sniper.

"You're a coward."

Calico's face redden as she opened her mouth to argue, but the words seems to stop flowing like she wanted it to. Calico's head dropped in shame.

"You have talent, no doubt about that. But you're a coward and a woman, and that's what makes you weak." Killer said flatly. Calico's flicked her head up and stared at the masked man, her eyes, from sadness to fury and she clenched her fist into a ball.

"With all the respect sir, you didn't know I was a wench until you saw me in the bathroom! You didn't know I was a wench when you recruited me so how can you say I'm weak because I am a woman?" She howled. Killer, from relaxed, pushed himself against the sniper and grabbed a fist of her shirt and shoved her against a wall with his blade near her throat.

"Don't raise your voice at me." Killer said simply. It was a threat, and Calico knew it.

"I'm a lad." She said breathlessly. "I was a lad all my life."

Killer let go of Calico and leaned on the wall again.

"You're afraid of death. A man is never afraid of death." He watched Calico small body steadily roamed all the boxes full of guns, intrigued. "Stede might have dressed and trained you as a lad, but he can't change who you are."  
>"What'd you suggest Killer-san?" Calico asked, testing out the rifle she saw earlier. Her fingers trace the gold decoration delicately, fascinated by the weapon's beauty. Killer watched her and forced himself to swallow. He had it with this wench, she is a distraction and he is going to end that distraction.<p>

"Stay as a lad on this ship, you'll be treated like one from now on."

Calico raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You cannot show a bit of wench inside you." Killer pressed. Unfazed, and completely oblivious of Killer's scheme, she shrugged.

"Nev'r had it."

Killer relaxed. _No, that's right. She doesn't have __**that**__ kind of power women has anyway. Her womanhood was shunned away since the day she was born. _He thought.

"Hey Killer-san, can I ask you another question?" Calico broke Killer's thoughts.

"What is it?"

She took a step closer to Killer, whose body immediately tensed. Calico leaned in until their faces was just inches away. Behind the mask, Killer's cheeks were bright red. Her face was full of curiosity and she tilted her head.

"Do you ever take that thing off, sir?"

"I-I..*Ahem" Killer cleared his throat. " No."

Calico's curiosity grew further. _How interesting._ She thought. Without realizing how uncomfortable Calico is making him feel with the distance apart, she leaned in closer to see if she could see his face inside those small holes. Killer stood still, he was nervous and tensed. _What the hell is this wench doing? _He thought. He studied her face. Her skin was what of a laboring worker at birth, tanned and strong but still smooth. Her eyes thickened with black eyelashes, surrounding her violet eyes. Her eyes. Jesus, how could he have ever mistaken. A bit of her scruffy hair covered her face and the rest was tucked in her red bandana messily and here were black marks of coal and dirt on her face from doing hard, laboring jobs. Calico was plain, Killer concluded. She was nothing special, compare to all the women he has been with. But her eyes, her eyes. He has seen eyes like that before…

"Am I interrupting something?" Both turned to the sudden voice, and there was the Ship doctor, Osborne. Killer pushed Calico away and cleared his throat.

"No, what is it?" Killer asked. Osborne glanced at Calico who stilled had an intrigued look on her face. Killer shook his head, distressed.

_This girl…damn it she does have __**that**__ power after all. _

The doctor turned to Killer.

"We've boarded Silver Island." Osborne said. Killer nodded.

"Quickly get what you need, it will get messy. We're on the island full of pirates, and our dealing friend won't be happy to see us today." Calico nodded and grabbed the gold decorated riffle, a couple of pistols, boxes of bullets and followed the first mate and the doctor out onto her first battleground as one of the Kidd's Pirates.


	4. Crow

_Aaaaaaand Hii everyone! *Waves excitedly at the crowd of angry readers with fire torches and pitch forks. _

_..._

_It's been another year hasn't it? (A)* _

_well, I'm back with chapter 4 and I sincerely apologize for my hiatus-like-crazy tendency arghhhhh! I HATE ME TOO! It's been too long so here it is, and I really hope you like it! :D _

* * *

><p>Its been a while since Calico has set foot on land. It felt different, and she found herself walking faster than she normally would on ships. It didn't take long for Calico to adjust her balance and she inhaled lungful of salty air.<p>

"I don't have any money." She grumbled to herself quietly and follows behind Kid, who still refuses to look at her in the eyes.

"Here." Calico turn to her left to see Dr. Osborne and felt a fair weight on her palm.

BELI.

"Now buy yourself something nice, like clothes or something." He inspects her, eyes gluing on her frame. "Yeah, you definitely need something nice." He chuckled.

The sniper growled and pushed the doctor away forcefully. Osborne snickered and elbowed her in the ribs.

"For a doctor you sure are a pervert!" Osborne sneered at the remark and smirked.

"Didn't they tell you? I'm Doctor Love."

"More like Doctor Bullshit!"

"Enough." Killer roared. It only took one word to make both doctor and sniper stop and behave like obedient children. Calico continued to glare at Osborne, and in return he flipped the bird with a nonchalant smile plastered on his face. Yes, he'll have a fantastic time toying her.

"So that Crow bastard think he can rip me off heh? I'll RIP his FUCKING head OFF." Kid growled, as he confidently walked in the middle of the street. They were the notorious rookie pirate, and only idiots will not acknowledge that. The sea of people split into half, avoiding eye contacts and hiding the children behind them. Calico felt burdened. When the Stede Pirates step foot on land, they are usually welcomed, not feared. A little boy dropped his toy block man as his mother pulled him over to the side and Eustass Kid uncaringly crushed it into pieces as he walked past. Calico couldn't bear the shaking lips of the little boy as tears formed his eyes. She scraped the broken pieces onto her hand and walked over, his mother dragged a step back, distressed.

"Can I give this back to you when I fix it?" She smiled. A puzzled look formed the boy's face, and moments later he nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhm!"

She felt her arm being yanked away from the civilian roughly and dragged. She looked back to see Killer, and sense his criticism.

"It's only a toy…" She whispered, but Killer motioned his head to the fiery captain, who looked furious. Red eyes pierced into her violet, and she understood why. Kid turned away grudgingly without a word, but with an audible snarl, shaking up the citizens further.

"Ah wench, Captain's pissed off and you're not helping~" The Doctor said with a singsong tone.

They arrived at a bar named _Blue Oyster _where supposedly Crow was at, to proceed with their transaction. With Kid's magnetic energy, he blew off the door hinges and busted in.

"Ah, always so showy, Captain Kid."

Crow, a man with tall muscular build similar to Kid's stretched his body across the couch with women in each arms. His black hair as stiff as a Crow's feather made it apparent as to why he has been named that way and also because his left eye, which is hidden behind a leather eye patch was poked out by a crow. A nasty one. His crewmen, all with scars; even the girls smirked cockily, uncontrollably twitching with their switchblades and firearms.

So they're not stupid, they're prepared.

The Kid Pirates sat down after Eustass Kid loudly slump himself on the opposite seat, far more comfortable and luxurious that Crow's. Calico peered from behind Killer's and Dr. Osborne's back to catch a glimpse. She gasped loudly.

"Y-YOU!" She pointed her finger in a judgmental fashion, completely astonished that she'd be meeting that _creep_ again. Crow's face lit up of instant recognition, only to grow angrier.

"So you refused to join my crew, but you joined the Kid Pirates." She slurred his words slowly. She wanted to scream that she was forced to but didn't find the heart to say so. Instead, she stayed silent, her finger rested firmly on the trigger.

"Lad, you should come to my side." Crow pressed. Kid slammed his foot on the table, it snapped in half.

"Enough." His red eyes held a murderous gaze, like an uncontrollable beast. "Where is the map?"

It was an uncomfortable silent until Crow sighed, untangling himself from the women.

"I don't have it."

In a flash, all metallic objects flew directly at Crow's head, but all deflected by stiff feathers. Very stiff feathers. Crow's crew began attacking the Kid Pirates, and after a few minutes, they completely demolished the bar.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kid screamed and smashed his weapon arms on Crow, who has swiftly moved and sent flying feathers as sharp as an A grade blade to Kid's heart. Kid swayed to the side as the feathers impaled half way in to wall. The black haired man looked back to see where he had been standing, to see that Kid has completely destroyed several building in one hit. With Kid's signature smirk, he barked confidentially.

"YOU REALLY FUCKED UP BIG TIME NOW DIDN'T YOU?"

Crow charged again, now from left to right, to left to right, attacked Kid vigorously.

"No," Crow smirked, as she did an upper cut and manage to scrape Kid's lips. "It's YOU who has fucked up big time."

The blond has been constantly dodging powerful attacks from a powerful, yet extremely dull foe. With a quick kick Killer ran up the wall that has been hindering his escape route and did a back flip, easily inflicting fatal wounds on the dud's head. His skin was so thick that Killer did not sever his neck. With a brutal wail, the dud roared something incomprehensible and punched in Killer's direction with full force. Even though the blow could easily kill Killer, it was simply _too_ slow. Killer sank his blades deep inside the dud's heart and it fell down lifelessly. Killer brushed the dirt off his jeans and began walking away to help his fellow crewmates, or that useless doctor, or even that wench, but a loud growl made him stop, and turned back.

The dud was no longer a human, but a beast. A full-fledged, sharp jawed, gleaming eyes beast. The wounds in it's heart was no longer open, and Killer prepared himself for the attack, slowing emitting his deadly aura, as this is why they call him Massacre Man Killer.

Calico pulled out her golden riffle and blasted 3 members at once. Smoke spread out on the battlefield. A shadow approached closer and closer, she heard a large thud and it the wavelength from that thud washed the smoke away. A thin, frail man in a classic red tuxedo appeared in front of her with a satirical grin.

"Hello." He greeted. "Do you know why my tuxedo is red?" Calico studied that man's face carefully, and then shook her head.

"No."

He charged at her with lightning speed and in a swift clap a wavelength formed and punched her right in the lungs, sending her crashing into a brick wall. The cement buried her body completely and she limply picked her self up and out of her burial. The man created a wavelength again and she pointed her gold riffle at his head, only for him to dodge it. The man channeled his waves into spiked and in mid air he laughed like a maniac.

"It's because I rip the throats of scums and paint my suit in blood!"

The wave spikes made a large dint on the ground, Calico, barely escaped it rolled over and aimed again, but no avail. She hastily ran and hid herself behind a building to reload her bullets.

"You got to be kidding me!" She exhaled, and shove gold bullets with dense alloy. "HE'S A DEVIL FRUIT USER _AND _HE'S UTTERLY INSANE!"

* * *

><p>DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU ? DID YOU? STOP THE ANGST I'M DEVELOPING CRITICISM PARANOIA HERE!<p>

Nah I'm just kidding, criticism are welcomed as it helps me to improve the quality of my writing and plot skills. I am just so thankful you're still with me :'3

Bystander-san.


End file.
